Runaway
by vampirenav
Summary: What if everything that you ever wanted was within your grasp? What if all you had to do was ask for it? That’s all I have to do now, that’s all he wants from me and I can have everything.' JamesOC please R
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns all the characters you recognise, and the ones you don't belong to me...although what I wouldn't give to own James and Edward, just for a day...  
**James:** You're damn right (grins menacingly)  
**Edward:** I belong to Bella (sighs over dramatically)  
**Me:** I don't care James is prettier than you!  
(James slings arm around my neck) **James: **I think you and I should get better aquainted don't you?  
**Me:** Most definitely (walks off with James)  
**Edward:** Now hang on a minute, Bella's goig to kill me if I don't keep you alive! (looks at the readers with those beautiful eyes of his) If you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure that the writer stays alive, at least until the end of this story. Now please read on, and review, those are much appreciated.

* * *

December 13th 2007  
'What if everything that you ever wanted was within your grasp? What if all you had to do was ask for it, well maybe not ask, beg, what if you all you had to do is get on your knees and beg for it? Because that's all I have to do now, that's all he wants from me and I can have everything. Money, power, fame, but the thing is I walked in on _him _cheating on _me_ and I swore I'd never forgive him. I tried to leave, I really did, but it didn't work, he followed me, and now, he wants me to beg, beg for him to keep my family in business, beg for him to let them be happy, beg for him to take me back! After everything he's done to me, I can't believe he's asking me _this_.'

"You know you're not going to get what you want," I whispered to him carefully, I didn't feel like making a six foot five, twenty one year old man , built like a wrestler angry at me, I'd seen what he did to those boys that used to come on to me, he'd never hurt me before, but I could never be to sure, especially not with the way he's looking at me now…  
"What did you say," he growled at me, and I shrank back.  
"I'm not coming back, you can't have me."  
Alex took a slow step towards me, "Now, now Tempest, you know I always get what I want, and I want you." His eyes narrowed at me, by the look of pure rage on his face I new I was in for it, and I was, the slap across my face was hardly anything compared to everything else he did to me, in fact the kicks, and punches were nothing compared to his final act of cruelty, the act that he claimed showed his ownership of me, his violation hurt me in the worst way imaginable and I couldn't stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Hello all my lovely readers, thank you for putting me on story alert, but please review, I consider each on as a Christmas present, anyway on with the story...  
**Edward: **Wait! You haven't done the disclaimer! No one can read the story without it!  
**Me:** Right, uh James?  
**James: **Vampirenav does not own any of the characters that you recognise in this story, no matter how much she wants to, I'm talking about me of course. AND HOW THE HELL COULD YOU MAKE ME A 'VEGGIE?!'  
**Me (cowers behind Edward):** Don't kill me it's all for the good of the story!  
**James (growls and storms off)  
Me (Goes to run after him):** James don't be mad, you know I love evil you!  
**Edward (looks around a little confused): **Um now on with the story!

* * *

April 7th 2008  
**Bella's POV Forks**

I came to Forks in January, not the best time to start a new school I'll admit, but my Mom's new husband Phil plays minor league baseball and he travels a lot, Mom wanted to go with him so I agreed to stay with my Dad, in one of the wettest, darkest, coldest places in the USA, Forks Washington, I suppose I should hate it here really, after all I am from sunny warm Phoenix Arizona, but I can't really, among other things I get to spend time with Charlie, my Dad, not to mention I am officially the girlfriend of the hottest boy in school, Edward Cullen. He's sweet, kind, gentle, caring, funny…and a vampire, that's right, you heard me, he's a vampire, I found out at the beginning of April, he and his whole family, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Dr Cullen (Carlisle) are all vampires. But it's okay, they don't eat humans, the feed off animals, bears, deer, whatever is in season I guess, but not humans, never humans. Which is a good thing for me I suppose, after all, I am human, and I don't really think that my Dad would be cool with me being eaten. Anyway they're not the only ones that are a little different from the rest of the population here in Forks, you have the Blacks who, for all intensive purposes, are werewolves, now while I'm good friends with them Edward and his family aren't, werewolves and vampires don't really get along, well I suppose that's an understatement they hate each other, they're natural enemies, but they made a pact, a truce years ago, as long as one another stayed off each other's land then they could live with each other in relative peace. Oh and then there's the Crawfords, who are also vampires, like Edward and his family they don't feed off of humans but animals, although we think that's only because they live in one place, they don't really seem as human friendly as the Cullens. There's James, Victoria and Laurent who all go to the high-school with us but James and Laurent look a little too old to be there and then there's Raynor, their 'father' the story is the same as the Cullen's, Raynor is the other three's foster father and then Essia who comes in and out of town, she's like Raynor's fling. Raynor has dirty blonde hair, like James and is about six foot six. Essia has red hair like Victoria's and sounds Russian. The Cullens and the Crawfords hate each other and yet they still find time to go out and play baseball during a thunder storm. And of course when the sun's out, on the odd occasion around here, the story is that both the Cullens and Crawfords go hiking and camping, obviously that's not the case, but they're never here when it's sunny. Anyway, it's Monday and apparently a new kid is arriving, the whole town's talking about it, her Mom is supposed to be a big business executive or something like that, and the girl has no father to speak of. Alice can't wait for her to show up, apparently she's been having visions about the new girl, and Edward and the rest of the Cullens are more tense than usual. Of course Edward says it's nothing, but I suppose I'll find out what's going on when she gets to school.

**3****rd**** POV**

Tempest rode into the school parking lot on her lime green Ducati and parked it next to a silver Volvo , looking around she brushed her black hair streaked with green out of her eyes, "Looks like I'm the newest attraction here," she mumbled, "great." She didn't even notice the gorgeous pale boy and his girlfriend stare at her as they got out of the Volvo. After heading to the main office, she arrived at her first lesson, Physics, unluckily for her, her teacher made her stand up at the front and introduce herself to the rest of the class. "I'm Tempest Kaige, I just turned 17 in March, my Mom just bought out Ducati and now owns everything to do with it, and I'm from New York although I was born in England."  
"Thank you Miss Kaige, now if you'll please take a seat and we can begin the lesson."

It was then that she realised that the only seat free was next to an amazingly gorgeous boy, dirty blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail, he was cleanly shaven but she could see a little stubble along his jaw. She took sat down a little stiffly and watched the interactive whiteboard. Tempest could feel eyes burning into her and looked to her left to see James staring at her intently. When he saw he had her attention he smirked. "I'm James, James Crawford," his low voice caused an almost imperceptible shiver to run through Tempest, taking his eyes of her green ones he nodded to the two sitting in front of him, "That's Victoria and her boyfriend Laurent, they're my foster brother and sister." The two turned to give her the briefest of smiles.  
"It's nice to meet you, you three already know who I am."  
"Yes we do _Tempest_," the way James said her name made her think that he really did know _her_ not just her name. Shrugging it off she gave him and the other two a shy smile and turned slightly to face the front. "Why don't you join us for lunch?" Laurent's French voice nearly whispered.  
"Yes," Victoria smirked at James like they were sharing some sort of private joke, "It'll be fun."  
"Um…okay, I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria."  
"Well you won't need to," James grinned taking her schedule out of her hands, "It looks like I have your classes this semester."  
"Oh," Tempest just couldn't get over the pure and complete perfect-ness that was James Crawford.  
"Don't worry I'll show you around school… and town," the look in his eyes just then sparked a little fear inside of her, they were so dark, and she couldn't tell why, was it from lust? Or something…else?

* * *

**Tempest POV  
**  
James wasn't lying when he said that he had every lesson with me this semester, he had, as he promised, showed me around the school and taken me to each of my lessons, he only had two with Victoria and Laurent and the rest he had with these other people, people that looked a lot like him, at least in the skin colour department, almost ghostly pale but all beautiful, there was this ones short dark haired girl that was really beautiful, she seemed a little eccentric but nice. James sat next to me for almost all of my lessons, I don't know why but I keep getting the feeling he's looking at me like I'm food or something of that nature, I mean, when I catch him, its like this really _hungry_ stare, only I'm not quite sure what type of hungry, all I know is that he's one of the most sought after guys here after some guy called Edward, and he's spent his entire day, so far, with me. I just don't know whether I want him anywhere near me, I mean, don't get me wrong, the guy is gorgeous, better than gorgeous even, what red blooded heterosexual woman wouldn't want him, with the way his eyes smoulder when they're looking at you, and the way his lips curve into that almost smile when you blush at something he says, or when he gets just that little bit closer to you in the lesson when you're sitting down and his head dips down towards your ear and he whispers something to you while you try not to shudder at the feeling of his cool breath, when you're sure he's just doing it to take in your scent…where was I? Oh yeah, I want him, I really do, but I keep getting this really weird feeling when my back is to him…

James slid his unusually cold hand onto my lower back and led me to the table with Victoria and Laurent already there with trays full of food for all four of them. He pulled out my chair and sat me in between Laurent and himself, his fingers brushed against the nape of my neck as he brushed my hair back causing me to shiver from the cold, James had just explained it away as bad circulation. Looking around I noticed once again, everyone was staring at me, and I felt the blood rushing to me cheeks.  
"Ignore them," Victoria commented when I noticed the glares I was getting from the female population, "They're just jealous."  
"Of what?" I asked, how could I not know really? But I just wanted to be sure.  
Laurent let out a low laugh, "Come now Tempest, don't tell me you don't realise you're sitting with arguably the best looking males in the school?"  
I bit my lip, I wondered what James would do if I… "Well Laurent, while I understand that sort of… I mean I am sitting next to _you_ but James is the one who's been spending all his time with me and I just can't see the appeal…" Laurent's devious grin widened and Victoria laughed lightly, James' lips twisted into a sneer and he growled lowly at Laurent before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "Liar," he breathed causing me to blush. Victoria smirked but that was abruptly wiped off her face when she saw six people enter the cafeteria, the same six that were all as devastatingly beautiful as James and his siblings. I surveyed the other two at are table and saw similar reactions from them, Laurent was now subtly glaring at the six and James' hands were clenched into fists. One of the boys from the six looked towards our table, once his eyes reached me his eyebrows rose in what appeared to be alarm.

**3****rd**** POV  
**  
Upon seeing this James slid his arm over Tempest's shoulders and leant back in his seat, he glowered at Edward, offering up a silent challenge, almost as if he was saying 'are you really going to do this here?' Edward looked away and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist before sitting down at his own table with his family across the room.  
"Who are they?" Tempest, no questioning the fact that James now had his arm wrapped around her.  
"The Cullen's," Victoria bit out.  
"The blonde girl is Rosalie, she's the big guys girlfriend, he's Emmett, she also the twin sister of the blonde boy, Jasper, who's girlfriend is Alice, the short dark haired girl. The other one is Edward, he's the youngest out of the Cullen's his girlfriend is the girl with him, Isabella Swann, they're all foster siblings like us except for Bella." Laurent supplied knowing that she'd need more information than Victoria had given.  
"So what, you guys don't like each other?" Tempest directed this at James.  
"Our families are friends their parents and our parents are friends, we however don't like each other." James answered carefully.  
Looking down Tempest realised that their food was all gone, only hers remained, she hadn't even noticed them eat anything.  
"Eat something," James practically ordered, "We still have two hours left."  
Tempest nodded and dug into her lunch.  
Looking up James locked eyes with Edward, who intern raised a questioning eyebrow James merely replied to the unasked question in his head, 'Not now Cullen.'

* * *

Please press the review button in the middle of the page!


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward:** Vampirenav does not own anything that you recognise, much to her dissapointment

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV  
**Edward has been really tense since Lunch, I've been wanting to tell ask him what's wrong but we've been in school, now that we're headed to the parking lot, I guess I can ask him on the way to his place. After we got into his Volvo I waited a couple of minutes, I wanted to make sure we were outside the school properly before talking. "What's wrong?"  
"James has found a new play thing," he growled out, I think the shock was obvious on my face.  
"I thought they weren't big fans of you know, humans."  
"Well obviously something's changed, I'm surprised he didn't just rip out her throat the second he saw her, I mean did you see the way he was looking at her? It was like she was the best damn thing that he'd ever smelt, like he hadn't tasted blood in a millennia and she was the first thing he'd set eyes on! Like…like-"  
"Like he was looking at her the same way you looked at me when you first saw me?" I finished a little hesitantly.  
"No! James doesn't feel anything like that!"  
"Edward, before you met me did you think that you would ever feel like that?"  
"Well no, but he should know better than me! James is older than me by at least two hundred years!"  
"Edward you can't blame him if she's his, just like I'm yours, there's nothing you can do!"  
"Yes, but while James may be older than me, I have far more self control! I doubt he's going to be able to stop himself from hurting her."  
"You never know Edward," I told him imploringly, "He might just surprise you."  
"Yeah right," he muttered under his breath and we spent the rest of the journey in silence.

* * *

**Tempest POV  
**  
James showed me around the small town that is Forks today, we stopped off at my place first to drop off my bike, luckily Mom wasn't home. Even when she doesn't know anyone here, even when she has hours of unpacking to do, she still goes to work, she still sits behind a desk all day and doesn't come home until the wee hours of the morning. I know we came here to keep me safe, but I can already tell that I'll be spending even less time with her than when she had an army of people to take care of the business, now that we're in a small town in the middle of nowhere, she's going to have to do most of the work.

So here I am unpacking everything that belongs to my mother, I've already done the downstairs and I figure I should get her stuff taken care of before I start on mine, and all the while I'm thinking of James and our day today. And I have to be completely honest with you. He scares me…no he truly terrifies me and I don't know why, it has to have something to do with his eyes, the way he looks at me…it's like he's sizing me up you know, and not in the good way, it's like he wants to make sure I'll be a good enough meal for him. I guess that's just silly, but there's so much hunger in his eyes. Even though he scares me, there's something about him you know? He's gorgeous for one, and when he wants to he exudes charm like no other. And his voice! Oh his voice…I've always been a sucker for the voice, and his just screams sexiness, its deep and a little gravely, I don't know why but I've always found that gravely voices get to me the most. But…I don't know, I get this feeling that I shouldn't be anywhere near me, but it's like he draws me in… I don't know what to do…

**3****rd**** POV**  
James walked into the Cullen household where he and his family lived with the Cullens, Edward was there glaring at him, "What do you want Cullen?" James growled out.  
"What do you think you're doing with the new girl? You've looked like you want to eat her all day!"  
"Of course I have! Haven't you smelt her, all that blood pulsing through her veins, god she smells delicious!"  
"James if you feel that way about her then maybe you should stay away from her."  
"And what exactly was it you did when you met Bella? I do believe that your both in a relationship with one another."  
"James can you honestly say that you're not going to hurt her? You're not going to _hunt_ her?"  
James looked at Edward in annoyance, "It's none of your damned business!"  
"She's scared of you James, terrified, she picked up on your hunger today, while you were with her, she knows that you want something from her and its not good."  
"You been spying on me Golden Boy?"  
"I followed you today, I had to be sure that you weren't going to do anything rash, like make her disappear, just a day after she arrived in town!"  
"You had no right!" James exploded, "What I do in my free time is of no consequence to you!"  
"It is when it could put us at risk!" James growled and headed back out of the house and into his Hummer, leaving the forest that surrounded the house he found himself driving to Tempest's house.

**James POV  
**She's scared of me! Damnit! I know I like them to be cared of me but not- not her, I don't know why, there's just something about her. Did I really just compare Tempest and I to Golden Boy and Bella? I just met her, she's not my mate…  
_But you have been thinking about her since you met her…_  
I'm arguing with myself over this! I do not want her like Edward wants Bella, I am not like him!  
_If you don't want her then why are you on your way to her house? It's nearly eleven, she'll probably be in bed by now, and what are you going to do when you get there? Watch her sleep? That seems to be a lot like what Edward did to Bella before they started going out, it's also kind of stalker-ish…  
_I pulled the Hummer to the side of the road, I was a few streets away from Tempest's place.  
_Oh what now you've been called on what you were about to do you're going t turn tail and run like a coward?  
_God I hated that voice, the one that had been with me since the beginning of my vampiric years, a fucking tormentor, I become a vampire so that I can be free of everything and I wind up with a smug self absorbed voice in my head that loves to do nothing but torment me. Now whether I go to her house or not, it's not going to matter it's still going to comment on what I do, I might as well be doing something that I want to.

**3****rd**** POV  
**James got out of the car and ran to Tempest's house he climbed up into the tree outside her bedroom window, he was surprised to find that she was still awake, it was nearly half eleven and he figured that she would want to get some rest before school tomorrow. He watched her go out of the room and bring up a box, when she opened he saw that it was full of clothes, he grinned, if she was unpacking then she would be awake for a while. Kicking himself out of the tree he landed neatly on her window frame before tapping on the glass.

Tempest looked up in shock "What the hell? James! What are you doing out there?"  
"Trying to get you to let me in!"  
"And you couldn't have rang the doorbell?"  
"Too convenient…" he muttered, really he just wanted to hear the sound of her heart beat speed up.  
Sighing Tempest got up and opened the window, "How did you get up here?"  
"Uh, your tree is easy to climb up…" Tempest looked at the tree, it was a good ten feet away from the house, but she neglected to mention it.  
"What are you doing here? Or did you just not get enough of me today?" she asked laughingly but on the inside she was starting to get scared. Why was he so interested in, yes he was hot, she's already gone over this in her head but why couldn't he leave her alone, there was something not quite right about him, or the rest of his family, or the Cullen's. People seemed to stay away from them, and they didn't seem to like the rest of the world, so why was James so interested in her?  
"Actually, I had to get of the house, I was driving around and figured I'd see if you were awake. Which you are. What exactly are you doing up at this time of the night?"  
"Unpacking, I had to finish off downstairs and my Mom's room, she works a lot so I figured I'd make sure everything was ready for her when she gets home tonight, and now I've started on my room." She replied a little uncomfortably, noticing that James eyeing one box in particular like he knew what was in there, her underwear to be precise.  
"Well do you need any help?" he could smell her nervousness, was it because of him or because of the box he was looking at, if he was lucky it would be her panties. **(A/n Yes ladies and gentlemen James is a pervert, we all knew this from the book and movie, so really I had to put it in) **  
"Um, I guess so…"  
"Excellent!" he headed towards the box and Tempest let out a squeak.  
"Not that one!" she ran in front of him and found herself blushing at the thought of him seeing what was in there.  
"I was right! It is your underwear! Awe what's so embarrassing about that? Do you have some dirty lingerie in there?" he raised an eyebrow at her in question and when she blushed he grinned, "Right again."  
"How about you go and get the boxes from downstairs?" she cleared her throat.  
James nodded and smirked leaving the room, once he was gone Tempest grabbed the box and shoved it into the cupboard, she'd unpack that when she was alone.

James grabbed the three boxes left like they were nothing and sped back to her room, he was definitely going to get a look at what was in that box in her room, smirking to himself thinking about it, what if he found some really sexy pieces in there? Well he'd just have to get her to model them for him. He saw her unpacking some clothing and watched her jump when he dropped the boxes, they didn't really have anything valuable in them, "James! Uh thanks…" He walked over to her and crouched down in front of the box and took out some of the clothes in there, his hands brushed hers and he had to contain himself when he heard her heartbeat quicken and her gasp. Pulling back his hands he stared at her intently.  
'_What the hell is he?'_ Tempest asked herself, _'No one is that cold, not ever, and the jump, from the tree to my window… his eyes, even now they're so hungry, what the hell is in my home, oh god his eyes, they're smouldering, the look he's giving me right now, that can't be allowed, no one can be allowed to be so sexy. It's a crime, god why is he staring at me like that?! I don't even know if I want him to stop. Oh his mouth, why is he smirking at me? Well I suppose it could be because I'm staring at him. Oh crap! Stop staring, stop staring, stop staring!'_

_**'She's scared, I can hear it in her heartbeat, but she's excited, that much I can smell from her, god I bet she'd taste perfect.'**_ James watched her eyes widen as she realised that he was staring at her, as she realised that she was staring back, her eyes darted back down to the clothes in her hands refusing to look up at him again. _**'One taste can't hurt, really if she's smart, she would have put together everything that she's seen and figured out what I am, if so then I can't let her tell anyone can I? A taste, that's all it'll be, nothing more, she's mine.'**_ The word 'mate' floated in his head for a moment before he pushed it out of his thoughts standing up he moved directly behind her and pulled her up, spinning her around he looked into her green orbs before brushing the dark hair out of her face, her light brown skin contrasted so perfectly with his pale skin. "Kiss me Tempest," he murmured, so low, so commanding that she could do nothing but comply with his demand. The second her lips touched his gasped at the cold, he used this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Holding the back of her head in one hand and her lower back in the other he pushed her up against the wall and felt her wrap her legs around his waist. It was like electricity passed through her connecting her to him, he tasted so perfect, so sweet and yet savoury, he tasted dangerous and she found herself wanting him even more. His hands came around her front and grabbed her arms before slamming them up against the wall by her head and he pressed himself closer to her so he could feel his entire length pressing up against her. Moaning at the contact her hips moved involuntarily and ground into his.

Separating his lips from hers, he began to trail kisses down the side of her neck until he found her pulse point. _**'This is it,'**_ he thought _**'I can taste her now.'**_ His teeth grazed her neck teasingly, he was getting ready to finally feel that amazing blood of hers course down his throat. Before he could 'sink his teeth into her' her mobile rang causing her to pull back and him to groan. Tempest unwrapped her legs from him, very embarrassed at what she had just done, after all, hadn't she just gotten through telling herself that James was scary and dangerous and that she shouldn't be near him? "Excuse me." She whispered going to pick up the phone, _'Even his lips are cold, and his tongue, no one could be that cold or that hard! He felt like stone!'_she thought to herself picking up the phone. "Hello?" her eyes widened at the man's voice on the other end, so did James' after all he could hear everything being said.  
"When? How?" she asked incredulously. Hearing the reply she sank to the bed, "Are you sure? Where is she? Okay I'll be right there." Hanging up she looked up at James who was looking at her in concern.  
"Are you okay? What happened? He couldn't let her know that he had hear everything.  
"My Mom's been in an accident, I- I have to go." She grabbed her phone and a jacket before rushing downstairs.  
She headed to the garage when James stopped her. "It's too dark to ride a motorcycle now, you could get into an accident yourself, wait here, my truck's only around the corner, I'll take you to the hospital." She looked at him and nodded. When he was gone she slid to the floor numbly, _'This can't be happening, not now. He shouldn't have been able to find me so quickly…_' She saw the lights at the front of the house and ran out, climbing into the Hummer, she buckled in and let James speed off towards the hospital.

* * *

James guided her into the hospital where and asked for Dr Cullen, "Carlisle will be able to tell you what's going on okay?" She hadn't said a word since she got into the Hummer, she looked so empty, so scared. Looking up he saw Carlisle coming towards them, "Carlisle," Tempest turned to face the blonde doctor, if she wasn't in shock right now, she would have taken the time to notice how attractive he was. "What happened Carlisle."  
The doctor raised an eyebrow at James, apparently not surprised at the fact that he was here as well. "Would you like to talk somewhere more privately?"  
"What happened? Whenever doctors ask to talk privately it means something bad, where's my Mom?"  
"I'm afraid your mother was in a car accident Miss Kaige, I don't know the details of the accident but we brought her in straight away, I'm so sorry Miss Kaige, but she didn't make it…"  
"What?! No she- I- she's my Mom she can't be gone, she can't!" James watched as she broke down and pulled her into his arms, he held her close to him as she cried into his chest, for some reason he couldn't stand to see her in pain, again the word 'mate' came to mind and he shoved it away angrily _**'Now is not the time' **_he thought rocking Tempest in his arms.  
He saw Chief Swan walk up to them after Carlisle nodded to him, "Miss Kaige?" he asked quietly, Tempest pulled away from James and looked at him , "I know this isn't the best time but I need to talk to you, alone." Tempest nodded and heard Carlisle offered them the use of his office. She followed Chief Swan inside and shut the door.

Outside Carlisle was talking to James quietly about why he was with her, inside Tempest had her knees drawn to her chest and she looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. "I'm sorry to have to do this now, and I'm so sorry for your loss Miss Kaige."  
"What happened?" she asked quietly.  
Chief Swan cleared his throat "You're mother was involved in a head on collision with lorry, from the preliminary examination of the car, it appears as though the brakes failed."  
"Oh god," she whispered, "he really is here!"  
"Who's here?"  
"Um… my ex. Alexander Knight, I caught him cheating on me and he became very violent, I – he hurt me, he abused me he-he violated me…" she whispered the last part and Chief Swan's eyes widened.  
"It would motive for something like this," he said sadly, "Although we can't tell anything for sure yet, do you have any other family that I could call, someone to take care of you?"  
"No," she shook her head, "It was just me and my Mom, my Grandparents died years ago and my Mom didn't have any siblings."  
"What about your father?"  
"Um he's somewhere in the Amazon jungle, or at least that's what I heard, he doesn't even know I exist…"  
"I see, well I don't think it would be a very good idea for you to stay alone, do you have a friend to stay with?"  
"Um, yeah I can call a friend," she lied. Chief Swan opened the door and they walked out, she saw that James was still there and practically fell into his arms.  
"It's okay," he whispered, "I'll take care of you," he didn't even know what he was saying at this point, all he knew was that his mate was hurt and he was going to do his best to make sure that her pain was soothed.  
"I don't want to stay alone tonight," she whispered forgetting the fact that she was scared of him, forgetting that just before this they were locked in a passionate make out session.  
"I'll stay with you tonight," he cradled her head in his hand and his eyes locked with Carlisle.  
"Actually," Carlisle said carefully, "I don't think that James should stay with you alone in the house," making a split decision he made a choice that would affect her for the rest of her life, "Come and stay with us tonight, James will be there, I think it's best for you to be around more than one person tonight."  
"Thank you," Tempest replied .  
James' jaw clenched, they didn't trust him with her, even now, while she was hurt, while all he wanted to do was ease her pain, "I'll drive you there." When they were alone, he and Carlisle were going to have long discussion.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **I know James is a little, okay a lot OC in this chapter but you have ot understand that Tempest is his mate, and her mother was just killed and right now the urge to take care of her is a little stronger than his urge to...you know...do other things to her.  
**James:** How dare you make me into a pansy!  
**Me:** I can do whatever I want with you, I may not own you but I am writing this story and it will go how I want it to!  
**James (growls and steps forward menacingly)  
Me:** You know what readers, I'm going to go ahead and run away now but please review, I already have the next chapter down and I want some more reviews before I post it. So please review.  
**  


* * *

**

3**rd**** POV**  
Tempest had fallen asleep in the Hummer, James hadn't bothered to talk to her, he didn't know what to say in a situation like this, his mother died in childbirth and his father hadn't wanted him in the first place, granted if he lost Raynor or Essia, he would probably know how she felt but he hadn't and he had no idea how to make this better. Parking the car in the garage he slipped out of the car and sped to the other side, taking Tempest out and holding her close to his chest, he knew that Jasper still had a hard time around humans and he wasn't going to take any chances with his mate.  
_'So that's it then, you've decided that she's your mate, you're not even going to question it? You're not going to think it through? You're not going to think about what this will mean for her, this human that you care about, you're not even going to give it a second thought?'_ the voice in his mind spoke.  
_**'What this means for her is that she will live forever, like me, with me, she said herself that she has no other family to speak of, and she is mine, there's no doubt in my mind. You should at least understand that.'**_ He thought back closing the door of the Hummer and walking into the kitchen and through to the sitting room where Rosalie and Victoria's head shot up from their conversation.  
It was Rosalie who spoke, "What's with the human?"  
James sneered at her and said nothing, instead deciding to head upstairs to his room, if there was one indulgence of his he was glad for now, it was his bed. Pulling back the covers with one hand he lay her down with the other and pulled off her shoes. Standing up straight he contemplated changing her clothes…  
"I wouldn't, I mean if there's one thing she's guaranteed to get angry about, it's that."  
James didn't bother to face the voice at the door, he just growled, "Golden Boy."  
"James, I see you didn't take my advice and leave her alone."  
"You haven't left Bella alone," he shot back, "I'm older than you Edward, I do have more self control."  
"Somehow I doubt that, what's she doing here? Rosalie's practically having a fit, the second human in the same week to be brought to the Cullen/Crawford household."  
"I can hear her," Edward just looked at him expectantly, "her mother was in a car accident today," James said softly, "she's dead, and Tempest has no one." That got Rosalie to shut up downstairs, of course she could hear everything said.  
"She doesn't think it was an accident does she?" Edward asked. James simply closed his eyes and replayed what he had heard in Carlisle's office when she was talking to Charlie. "Oh," Edward looked at the sleeping human on James' bed, "You really do believe that she's yours don't you?"  
"Not a doubt in my mind."  
Edward nodded, "I'll go and explain everything to everyone else." He left the doorway and headed downstairs to tell everyone what he now knew, it would at least get Rosalie to at the very least be civil to the girl.

James waited until he could hear Edward telling everyone else downstairs what was going on, "Alice," he whispered, after all, all he needed was a whisper to gain her attention.  
In a flash she was at his side, "Yes?"  
"She will be fine? Won't she?"  
"Yes, she will be in pain, for a very long time, but she will be fine, she is, after all, yours." James looked to his side in surprise but she was already gone, now it was confirmed, Alice believed that Tempest was his, and he hadn't stayed alive this long betting against Alice. He after all, had turned her because of her gift…

After Edward had explained everything to everyone at the house, he had taken Jasper, Victoria, Laurant and Emmet to hunt, they hadn't in a while and it was clear that he believed that Tempest would be with them for a while.

**

* * *

**

Tempest POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, looking around I noticed that it was still dark outside, that's when everything hit me, James at my house, making out against my bedroom wall, the phone call, my mother, gone… this must be James' room, with the way he looked at the hospital I don't think that he would have let me stay anywhere else. I got up carefully, just because I could remember what had happened didn't mean that it had properly hit me. After all I wasn't sinking to the floor in tears just yet, it would probably happen in a couple of days, I remember when I found out my uncle was dead. Mom told me and I went about my daily business for about a week before I just broke down. It would probably start to hurt in a few days.

**3****rd**** POV**  
She walked out of the open door and onto the landing, "Hello," she muttered, "Anyone home?" and she scoffed, it was after all two in the morning, "Anyone awake?" walking a little further Tempest came face to face with a little pixie like brunette, and she screamed, well she didn't scream, she sort of yelped and jumped back a little, whoever the girl was she was fast. "Hi," she smiled, "I'm Alice, Cullen," she added as an afterthought, "I don't think James told you that the Crawfords and Cullens live in the same house." Tempest shook her head, this was news to her, she thought the kids hated each other, but then again she hadn't been in Forks for very long. "He told us about your loss, we are all so sorry, I know it must hurt." She looked at Tempest with sympathetic eyes.  
"Right now, not so much, it'll hit me in a few days, and then I'll be a wreck."  
"Well then I'm glad that Carlisle refused to let you stay at home alone with James, after all, he does have to go to school and I think that someone should be with you during the first few days."  
"It really wasn't necessary."  
"Don't be silly, everyone should have someone to watch over them in troubling times," Tempest watched as Alice's brows knitted together as she frowned at the thought of her being alone. "Now what was it that you needed?"  
"Oh, um, I was just a little thirsty, I was going to find a glass of water."  
"Well come on, I'll show you the kitchen." She was smiling again. This pixie girl seemed a little hyper, like she was high on sugar or something, but Tempest thought, with a small smile, that she would like her.

Tempest followed her downstairs and into their immaculate kitchen, there was another girl staring at her with an unreadable expression, _**'I don't think she likes me much**_' she thought to herself. "Don't mind Rosalie," Alice without looking up from the sink, "she's like that with everyone at first." Rosalie just scowled at Alice and watched as she handed Tempest a glass of water, "Oh you need something to wear!" Tempest looked up at Alice a little confused, "Now that you're awake you're going to need something to sleep in!" she sped out of the room, it almost looked inhuman.  
"I'm sorry for your loss," Tempest looked up at that musical voice, Rosalie was staring at her intently.  
"Um…thank you, none of you need to be so hospitable, I know that I'm probably a nuisance to you all."  
Rosalie's face softened a little, "James likes you, it's obvious from the way he spent the whole day with you, he doesn't do that with anyone, but that also means that as his family," she shuddered at that word, the thought of being related to James in any way a little disturbing, "we are to take care of you, otherwise James wouldn't be spending any time at home… not that I'm particularly opposed to that," she muttered the last part, not intending for Tempest to hear it but she did. And laughed a little.  
Rosalie looked at her surprised, _**'how did she hear that?' **_she thought, "He is a little weird isn't he?" Tempest asked.  
Rosalie suppressed a smile, "I don't think weird is how I'd describe it, a vile, perverted, sex crazed, arrogant bastard is more how I would put it."  
Tempest frowned a little, "I don't think he's that bad, but then again you have know him longer, so I'll take your word for it."  
"You like him don't you?" Rosalie asked.  
"Um…yeah, I guess…"  
"But? There is a 'but' coming isn't there?"  
"Well I've only known him for a day…"  
"And?" Rosalie pressed.  
"And…he kind of…I don't know, he scares me a little."  
"Why?" Rosalie looked to be putting even more pressure on her.  
"Um, well, I don't know- it's just- it's just, you know, the way he looks at me sometimes, like he's hungry for something…"  
"Well like I said, he's sex crazed." Rosalie replied trying to make sure Tempest didn't think of any other hunger that he could have.  
"It's not that, or rather that's not all, there's something else in his eyes, other than lust, but then again I suppose that scares me just as much as his unidentified hunger of me…"  
"Why?" Rosalie asked again, she had gotten the feeling that Edward hadn't told them everything about what he and James knew about Tempest. All she got was an ashamed look and she watched as Tempest looked down at her hands. _**'Oh God,' **_she thought to herself, _**'she was raped.'**_ Getting up she moved around the table and took the younger girl into her arms and held her to her chest, "I'm so, _so sorry_," this startled Tempest, first this girl looked like she hated her and now she was hugging her, telling her she was sorry and for what? _**'Oh,'**_ she thought _**'she knows, she understood me…'**_ looking up Tempest saw a sadness in Rosalie's eyes, "It happened to you too…" she whispered in realisation. And Rosalie just nodded, "I-he's still out there, he still- he- he still wants me…"  
"You know you'll be safe with us, James isn't going to let anything happen to you."  
"Why? He doesn't even know me, I shouldn't even be here!"  
"I can't- I can't really explain it to you right now, but you will understand, soon, just know that we'll take care of you."  
At this moment Alice walked back into the room, smiling at the site of the two sharing an embrace, "Told you she'd warm up to you eventually!" she said to Tempest handing over a tank top and pyjama bottoms.  
"Um thanks…" she looked at the bottoms, "You wouldn't happen to have anything a little um…baggier? I mean, in case you hadn't noticed, I kind of have an ass…"  
Alice giggled and looked over at Rosalie who cleared her throat, "Emmet has some sweats that I've been wanting him to get rid of, I'll get them for you." She let go of Tempest and left to grab them.

The door to the garage in the kitchen opened and James walked in, when he saw Tempest he was at her side in a flash, "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, "What are you doing up?" Alice shot Tempest a cheeky grin and headed back to her room.  
"What? I'm fine, I was just a little thirsty…"  
"Well, we should get you back to bed, you look tired."  
"Yeah, Rosalie's just-"  
"What?" James cut her off, "What did she say now, if she upset you-"  
"James it's fine, she was nice… if you had let me finish I would have told you that she went to get me something to change into."  
James looked shocked, "Oh…really? You're not joking right?"  
"Really, she was really nice to me…"  
"Oh…"

The door opened and Jasper walked in with a smiling Emmet, they both stopped short when they saw James holding onto Tempest. "Um…" Tempest looked at them, a little unsure of what to do, or say, "Hi." _**'Amazing Tempest wow them with your with why don't you?!'**_  
Emmet was the first to recover from the shock, "Hi!" he smiled, "You must be Tempest, I sure as hell didn't believe that James would bring home a girl for the first time, let alone it being a girl that he'd just met today! Guy moves fast doesn't he?"  
Tempest let out a little laugh and smiled, "I was thinking the same thing, he already managed to find a way into my house, and now somehow he's got me in his bedroom!" Emmet chuckled at that.  
"You forgot to mention the fact that I charmed my way into your bedroom or what happened there," James said lowly causing her to blush.  
"James! You didn't!" Emmet looked a little shocked now, how the hell did he manage to work that fast?  
"He didn't do anything, we didn't do anything, he was just helping me unpack my things, and failed to get into my underwear draw." She muttered the last part and Emmet chuckled.  
"I'd never thought I'd see the day when James got shut down, I like you already!"  
"That makes two of us." Rosalie said entering the kitchen and handing her the sweats, "Emmet these now belong to Tempest, you are never getting them back."  
He looked at sweats and then at Rosalie, "Never getting them back huh?" he grabbed her around the waist causing her to squeal and carried her out of the room.

Jasper looked at Tempest and gave her a small smile, "I'm Jasper, it's very nice to meet you," and Tempest nodded at him and smiled, "I am sorry for your loss."  
"Me too," Tempest replied.  
Jasper cleared his throat, "You wouldn't happen to have seen Alice anywhere?"  
"She left just a second before you got here actually."  
"Thank you." He headed out of the room and upstairs to find his mate.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" James whispered in her ear and he shivered at the feel of his cool breath.  
"Yes," she whispered back, her voice unsteady.  
"Then we should get you back to bed," he picked her up causing her to squeak in surprise and headed upstairs, when they were in his room he put her down on the bed.

"Um… I need to change."  
"Of course," James turned around and stood outside the door shutting it so there was a miniscule gap for him to see, "I'll wait out here till you're done." He turned to face the door and watched through the small gap as she undressed, (yes I've already said he's a bit of a perv) she took off her top and James clenched his fists and suppressed a growl as she bent down to pick up the tank top she was given. Her back was covered in scars, a testament to what she had been through. Turning around James closed his eyes and leant on the wall next to the door, he wouldn't be able to watch her and keep himself in check, he did know, however, as soon as Laurent's friend had found Alexander Knight, he would die.  
"James," Tempest said softly, "I'm done."  
James walked inside and closed the door, "You can stay in here for as long as you need, um…if it's fine with you I'll sleep on the couch in the corner…"  
"No." she said abruptly, "I mean, I kind of- I need someone right now, so could you, could you just hold me?" James smiled and followed her to the bed, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt.  
"You are okay with this?" he asked and Tempest swallowed and her eyes widened when she saw his bare chest, this boy- no man, was definitely the most gorgeous specimen she had ever seen. She nodded and pulled her eyes away from the chiselled body before her and crawled into bed.  
James followed and wrapped his arms around his mate, she shivered, "You're cold, why are you so cold?"  
James just stroked her arm and pressed himself closer to her, "I've been this cold for a very long time," he mused, "you're the first person to notice…"  
"You're not going to tell me are you?" Tempest asked hesitantly.  
"You'll have to figure it out for yourself."  
"I have some ideas," she sighed sleepily.  
"Oh really?"  
"Mhmm," she yawned and closed her eyes, moving further into his chest.  
"And what may they be?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow," she mumbled and fell asleep. James looked down at her, he had once wondered how Edward could stay with Bella every night and just watch her, he thought he understood now.

* * *

Tempest yawned and opened her eyes, sitting up slowly she looked around James' room taking proper stock of what was actually in it. A long black couch was pushed up against the right wall and the left wall was a book shelf and a CD shelf. On the wall next to the door was a rather large flat screen TV and behind her the wall was actually a set of French doors, that led to a balcony, looking up she noticed there was a skylight but the blind was shut, she assumed that James had left it shut for her. Looking over at the clock on the little table next to the bed she gasped, it was already one in the afternoon. Getting up she smoothed down her hair as best she could, she didn't want anyone to see how awful she looked after getting up. Tempest looked at floor and noticed a bag next to the door with a note on. It read: 'I went to pick up your clothes and toothbrush, the bathroom's across from my room. By the way, wear the green today, I think you'd look good.' Tempest looked at the note in question, _**'Wear the green? What the hell does that mean?'**_ she thought opening the duffel bag with her clothes in and flushed bright red when she saw that the only thing green in the bag was a set of lacy green lingerie, _**'Oh he didn't! How the hell am I supposed to face him now?! I can't believe he went through my underwear!'**_ grabbing the bag she rushed into the bathroom to take care of herself.

Tempest walked out of the bathroom in a white t-shirt, seeing as how the only tops James had packed were white and very fitting and another pair of Emmet's baggy sweats, she had to roll up the legs so that she didn't trip over them but she didn't really care, they were comfortable and she wasn't really up for making herself look good, reality was finally starting to take it's toll on her. Heading downstairs she saw a woman in the kitchen making pancakes, she turned around and smiled at Tempest. "Hey honey, you must be Tempest," Tempest could only nod at the beautiful woman, "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife and I suppose I'm like James' aunt, I made you something to eat."  
"It smells great," she whispered causing Esme to break into a grin, "but why didn't anyone wake me, I'm pretty sure that it's not really smart to miss the second day of school."  
"Sweetie I don't think that school is the best option, not after your night yesterday, now come on, sit down and eat your breakfast, or rather lunch, the kids will be home soon." Tempest looked over at the clock and noticed that it was already half two, she looked back at the plate of chocolate chip pancakes Esme had made for her and started to tear up, her mother used to make them for her when she wasn't too busy, they were her favourite, she let a few tears escape before wiping them away but it was too late, Esme had already seen her. "Oh sweetheart it's okay, everything's going to be okay," she hugged the younger girl and let her cry.  
After a few moments Tempest pulled away, "I'm sorry, It's just, my mom used to make these for me when she wasn't busy, they're my favourite. I guess I didn't realise how much this would hurt."  
"Oh honey I'm sorry, do you want me to make you something else? I can if you want."  
"No, it's fine really, they smell great and I bet they taste even better, just give me a minute," she wiped her eyes and started to dig in to the food.  
"Um, honey, you are aware that your top is a little see through?"  
Tempest froze and blushed, "Um…well you see, James only packed white tops and very skimpy bras," she mumbled.  
"Ah yes well James is a little bit of a uh-"  
"Pervert? I figured."  
"I suppose you could put it like that, I'll go and get you a darker top," she left and came back a few minutes later with a tight black t-shirt, "It's one of Rosalie's it shouldn't be as tight as Alice's or Victoria's."  
"Thanks Mrs Cullen."  
"Call me Esme."  
"Right, Esme, I'll just clean this up and change." She gestured to her empty plate and Esme shook her head.  
"Not at all sweetie, you're the guest here, and we do have these things called dishwashers, it's no trouble at all, go and get changed." Tempest nodded and headed back upstairs.

She dumped the top on the bed and started rummaging through the duffel bag, "I could have sworn it was in here," she muttered before pulling out her iPod with her headphones wrapped around it, "At least he got one thing right," she plugged the headphones in and put the iPod in her pocket, so that the wire was under her top and pulled off the t-shirt. "Well I never thought I'd get to see this so quickly," a voice commented from the door.  
Tempest whirled around and let out a scream when she saw him, "James! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
"Well it's three, and I figured I'd skip last period, not to mention it is my room, I'm glad I skipped, I mean how could I miss out on this view?"  
'Tempest looked down and realised that her top half was still bare, she grabbed the black shirt and covered her front, "I don't care what you're doing here, just get out!"  
He furrowed his brows and looked at her, "That's not very nice, I mean I am letting you stay in my room after all," he walked towards her after shutting the door with dark eyes, "I was nice enough to help you unpack and brought your clothes over to change into." His hand slipped up her bare back, causing her to shiver, and pushed her closer to him, "I think really I deserve some sort of thank you for that…" he leant down and ran his nose over her shoulder and took in her scent, his tongue flicked out and brushed over her pulse point making her gasp. His lips latched onto that spot and sucked at it gently, carefully he bit down, making sure not to break the skin he left his mark on the side of her neck. Her heart rat quickened, she tasted so perfect, how could he resist her? His other hand loosened her grip on the shirt letting it drop to the floor before pulling her flush against him. His lips descended on hers and Tempest could do nothing but let it happen, he tasted so good, she knew that she craved him from the previous night, "I thought I said wear the green," he mumbled against her lips as his thumbs made slow circles at her hips.  
"I like purple better," she replied back breathlessly, her hands locked around his neck and she forgot everything around her. James lifted her up with one arm and deposited her on the bed, never breaking contact he was careful to keep his weight off her. Tempest's hand slipped into his hair and pulled him closer, her heart was racing now, he was sure Esme could hear it and would probably come up soon to stop him so he should hurry along. His tongue slipped into her mouth and his hand crawled up her stomach to cup her breast, she moaned at the contact and arched into his hand. Her hands slipped down to his chest, making quick work of the buttons on his shirt, it fell open and she ran her hands over his bare chest.

The door to his room flew open and Rosalie was stood there looking furious, "James!" she growled out and he pulled away from the temptress lying flushed on his bed.  
"What?!" he growled back.  
"James the girl's been here for less than a day and you're already attacking her!" Tempest's eyes widened and she grabbed the black shirt and pulled it on.  
"Oh come on Blondie I wasn't attacking her, it seemed like she was enjoying it," he was standing now seething at Rosalie, _**'How dare she interrupt us!'**__  
_"Then why does she look so scared?" Rosalie whispered this, so low that Tempest couldn't hope to hear her. James turned to see Tempest's eyes wide and a little fearful, _**'Damn it! Why do I have to be so fucking stupid?!'**_ he growled to himself, _**'I knew about what she's been through! Fuck I shouldn't have pushed it!' **_Moving towards her slowly he reached out a hand and caressed her cheek, "Tempest," he whispered, moving closer, she closed her eyes at the feel of his cool hand, his other hand came up so he could cup her face, he threw an annoyed glance in Rosalie's direction and she left with a growl.  
He could hear her speak to him when she was downstairs, "You scare her again James and you're fucked."  
Moving closer to Tempest, he sat down on the bed with her, his lips touched hers gently and pulled back to see her eyes open at the contact, "Baby I'm sorry," his thumb traced her lower lip, she was his mate, she couldn't fear him, "You just make me lose control when I'm near you." He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him, "Can't you feel what you do to me?" she blushed indicating that she most definitely could feel what she did to him. "You have to understand, when I walked in you were just standing there, and when you turned around, like a temptress, my temptress." He leant forward and nuzzled her neck.  
"It's-it's fine," she swallowed, "I just -I can't do this, it's too fast," she mumbled, and James nodded.  
"Too fast, I get it, we'll take this slow, start from the beginning like we should," inwardly he was hating these words, they were moving in the wrong direction! He should be able to see more of her, touch more of her, not less! Standing up slowly he set her on her feet, "You should go down, I'm sure Rosalie wanted to talk to you."  
"Oh, yeah," she moved around him and headed out of the room. Once she was far enough away James looked down at the erection straining through his jeans, he was going to have to fix that before he saw her again.

* * *

REVIEW Because I'm not putting up another chapter till you do...okay I know that's a little harsh but please it takes two seconds, makes me feel better and helps when its constructive critiscim.


	5. Chapter 5

**The newest chapter for you, and it's a long one, but remeber I am a review whore...in essence... so once you read please review for me!  
**

* * *

James walked downstairs with his shirt still open, his jeans feeling decidedly loose, and saw Tempest sitting on the floor with her head resting against Emmet's knee, and Rosalie resting her head on his shoulder. They were watching wrestling, or rather Emmet and Tempest were, Rosalie was playing with Tempest's hair while they watched. "The tattooed guy doesn't stand a chance against the big dude," Emmet said, "That two hundred bucks is mine girlie."  
"Oh Emmet, poor, little Emmet, you'll never understand the wonder that is the WWE," Tempest said, "The 'big dude' as you call him is called Big Show, and the tattooed guy is Randy Orton, now while the people hate Orton more than Big Show and while he is smaller than Show it doesn't mean he's going to lose, for one he's quicker, has more style…technically, he's a third generation superstar which means he's had more training," they watched as Orton picked up the victory and Tempest continued "Not to mention he needed that win to go into Armageddon with some momentum, he is after all going to be the new heavyweight champion." She smiled triumphantly and held her hand out for the money. Emmet growled at her and shoved his hand into his pocket producing two crisp hundred dollar bills, "Damn."  
Rosalie laughed, "I have a feeling, she's not one you want to bet against baby."  
"Oh yeah, now you tell me."  
Tempest watched the TV and grinned when it showed Orton walking up the ramp, "Rosie, isn't that just the most perfect ass you've ever seen?" Emmet's grin dissolved when he saw that his wife was actually considering it.  
"I have to say that is one very nice specimen," Rosalie said.  
"More than nice," Tempest replied and James let out a low growl, Rosalie shot a glance at Emmet and grinned, "I've had crush on him since I was twelve."  
"Oh come on!" James growled, and Tempest's head jerked around to see him walk down the stairs with his open shirt and she blushed, "You can't honestly say that, that poser is hotter than me, I mean my ass alone is by far better than his!"  
"I don't think so, I've seen your ass for two days in a row, I've been staring at his for five years, his is definitely chiselled, it is absolutely perfect!"  
James sneered at the thought of his mate eyeing up some piece of meat, one other than him, "I'm going to get something to eat," he walked out of the house and Tempest looked up at Rosalie and Emmet.  
"I think I made him mad…"  
"Nah, the asshole's just jealous," Emmet grinned.  
"Of what?! I highly doubt that a guy like that would ever want a girl like me…"  
Rosalie frowned and sat on the floor next to Tempest, "Anyone would be lucky to have a girl like you sweetie, and don't you think any different."  
Emmet moved to sit on her other side and threw an arm over her shoulder causing her to shiver from the cold, "So do tell, how has your first day been at the Cullen/Crawford residence? Other than that dreadful attack upstairs by our young James?"  
"Oh other than the attack?" she repeated with a small smile, "I like it here, Esme's lovely, and of course so is Rosie…"  
"Good answer," Rosalie smirked at Emmet.  
Tempest's smile fell and she played with a strand of green hair, "I need start on the funeral arrangements," she whispered causing the others in the room to look at her, "I need to call a lot of people…we're Indian so there is a lot of extended family that probably don't even know I exist. I'm going to have to go through mom's address book and get there numbers. Then I have to call her business friends, partners, and I have to organise flights and places to stay for all those family that are going to come down that will need it, which probably means that I'm going to have to organise flights for everyone from India…"  
"You know we'll help out anyway we can right?" Emmet said reassuring the girl that his wife had practically fallen in love with.  
"Yeah, and I'm really grateful for it, just, my dad, he-he and my mom kept in touch but she never told him about me, what am I supposed to say when I call him? 'Hi I'm the daughter you never knew about and I'm just calling to say that my mom's gone and her funerals going to happen soon, call me back if you want to come!' Oh this is so screwed up!"  
"Well I'm sure you can get someone else to call him, I mean there's got to be other people in your family that know about you and your father." Rosie said.  
Tempest laughed, "Oh Rosie, you don't know Indians, they are ridiculously secretive, if mom had told anyone but my grandparents then she would have been the black sheep of the family, as it was, she moved away from everyone the second she found out she was pregnant to spare my grandparents the shame. I told Chief Swan that they were dead, but the truth is they wanted nothing to do with me or mom, you see dad wasn't exactly husband material, but mom fell for him anyway, and because of it my grandparents would barely speak to mom. When they found out that he had left, and about me, they refused to see me at all…"  
Rosalie growled, "What kind of family do that to their own kind?! You don't have to worry about anything okay, we'll take care of you."  
"No you've already done to much for me, I need to do this, I need to get through this, besides, if they don't speak to me now they'll just humiliate me after the funeral."  
"Well you know what, if they upset you in any way, then I'll take care of them!" Emmet growled, his wife liked the girl and he was starting to. He knew Rosalie would approve of his comment and smirked when she smiled at him.

* * *

**Tempest POV**  
Rosalie drove me back home after my little 'outburst' and is currently sat on the sofa behind me playing with my hair, while I'm going through my mother's address book calling everyone that she knows- knew. I pick up the phone with a trembling hand, it's time to call them, you know _them,_ my grandparents, the ones who don't want anything to do with me, the one who never wanted anything to do with my mother, oh crap what am I going to do? I don't even know if they're going to hang up on me, I doubt they'll give me long enough to talk…okay, here goes… I dialled the number and waited. "_Hello?"_ the voice was light and kind of flustered, it was a woman, fairly young, I think.  
"Um Hi, can I speak to either Mr or Mrs Dhaliwal?" I asked quietly.  
"_May I ask who's calling?"_  
"Um, I'm a friend of their daughter's…"  
There was silence on the other end before I could hear whispering and the phone being passed on to someone else. "_Yes?"_ this voice was much gruffer, male, and clearly angry.  
"Mr Dhaliwal? I'm calling to info-"  
"_Would you just get on with it, I don't have all day!"_  
Swallowing a sob I continued, "She's dead," I whispered and heard nothing but silence on the other end, "I just thought that her parents should know at least that!" I shut my phone and dropped my head into my hands and let the tears flow, Rosalie's arms were around me in an instant and I sobbed into her shoulder, that was my grandfather…_my grandfather_, how could anyone sound so cruel? Vaguely I could hear Rosalie whispering to someone on the phone and seconds later light from a car's headlights poured into the sitting room. Rosie got up and let someone in, '_James, my James- wait a minute where did that come from? Nothing about him was mine, how could I even think that-'_ I cut my rambling thoughts off as he wrapped his cold arms around me, I pushed myself into his hard body, craving his touch, his comfort…The phone rang, my phone, pulling my face out of his chest I reached out and picked up the offending device, recognising the number as the one I had dialled only minutes ago. James took the phone, answering it himself. "Hello?" he was angry, he always had a sort of growl in voice when he was angry. After listening for a few moments he muttered an "I'll see" and looked at me, "Are you okay to talk to them, or do you want me to?"  
I sighed, "I should probably say something," taking the phone off him I placed it by my ear, "Yes?" I was irritated now.  
"_How?"_ it was a simple question really, I should have been able to answer it with ease and yet a lump still formed in my throat, I swallowed and closed my eyes, resting my head on James' shoulder before answering.  
"It was a car accident, a truck hit her, apparently the breaks failed."  
"_When is the funeral?"_  
"When the police see fit to release the body, and I send it up to Seattle and notify everyone that needs to be notified, and organise accommodation and travel for those that will be attending. All in all it should take at least a month."  
"_And who are you?"_ I froze, he wanted to know what? Why should he care? He shunned my mother when she needed him the most.  
"What? I-I already told whoever answered the phone first I'm just a frie-"  
"_Nobody but immediate family would know that information, so I ask again, who are you?"_  
"Your granddaughter," now that did it, there was a deafening silence on the other end and I couldn't resist sticking it to him, just a little, "You know, the one you've never met before, the one who, for the better part of her life, thought you were dead. Apparently my mother believed it to be kinder if I thought that you were dead, rather than know that you, her own parents, her own fucking parents shunned her, cast her out when she was alone, scared and pregnant! I do hope you're happy, after all, you finally got what you wanted, her out of your life permanently!" I snapped the phone shut again and stared at it. James took it out of my hand and put it on the table, he slipped his hand under my jaw and I could feel a slight pressure which was him telling me to look up. I did and gasped once I locked eyes with his, the depth of emotion in them scared me, we had known each other for two days and it's already like he's bearing his heart to me! I felt his thumb brush my lower lip and he leant down to offer comfort in the only form he knew how. My lips parted in anticipation but we were interrupted by a shrill shrieking from my phone.

**James POV**  
I looked at the display and growled, it was the same fucking people! Couldn't they just leave her alone?! "What?!" my growl was cold and menacing and beyond angry, how dare anyone hurt her after what she had been through!  
"_I'd like to talk to the girl,"_ This voice was much quieter, softer; it had to be the grandmother.  
"I don't think so, your husband's already upset her enough, now what do you want?" Tempest is looking up at me with those wide green eyes, still wet with unshed tears, damn it!  
"_Please, she's my granddaughter,"_ the woman begged, looking at Tempest I raised an eyebrow and offered her the phone, she shook her head and put her head back on to my shoulder.  
"She doesn't want to talk to you, so how about you tell me what it is exactly that you want and then I can go back to taking care of your _granddaughter_."  
"_And who are you exactly?"_ she asked coldly now, disdainful.  
"Her boyfriend," I growled back and smirked as I heard the audible smack of her lips snapping shut, that did it, that shut her up. "Now what do you want? You have thirty seconds before I hang up, you're lucky I'm even giving you that."  
"_I would like to know where she is, where she is currently living."_  
I looked over at Tempest, "She wants to know where you live, do you want her to know?" she wasn't looking at me, in fact she had changed her position. While I was on the phone she had grabbed a blanket and lay her head on my lap with the blanket covering her. She was facing away from me. I watched as she shrugged at my question.  
"Why not?" her voice was distant, detached, I growled, I hated what these people had reduced her to in mere minutes.  
Bringing the phone back to my ear I snarled out the words before shutting the phone, "Forks Washington, don't call again." Putting the phone on vibrate I shoved it into my pocket; I brought my hand down to stroke her hair, the strands of green smattered about a head of pure black. Rosalie walked in after I shut off the phone and I tensed, just a little, if I didn't think it was far too repetitive I would have growled. She didn't want to leave us alone for long.

**3****rd**** POV  
**"Hi Rosie," Tempest murmured with her head in James' lap. James looked up at the blonde surprised, how did she know Rosalie was in the room? Rosalie moved silently and Tempest wasn't exactly facing the door, she couldn't see her at all.  
Rosalie tried to play this off, "Damn and here I thought I was quiet."  
"You were," Tempest muttered again her hand coming up to take hold of James', "James tensed up, he only does it when you're around us and he thinks you're ruining a moment…"  
James shot Rosie a worried glance, both thinking the exact same thing, '_How in the hell did she pick up on that?'_  
James cleared his throat, "You said, last night, you had some theories as to why I'm so cold, you want to share them?"  
Tempest gave a one armed shrug, "I narrowed it down to one," she whispered, "when I was in the car with Rosie, she didn't notice it was freezing in the car, and I didn't say anything about it."  
"And?" Rosalie asked carefully.  
"Emmet's cold too, I felt it when he hugged me, and Jasper looked at me with some of the same hunger you did James. Esme only made food for one, and she made too much, I don't think that she does it all that often. You don't eat in the house, none of you do, Alice moves to fast for a human, you're all far too pale, the people at school say you're never there when it's bright and sunny. That night you came to my room you jumped from a tree that was a good ten feet away from the house. Not to mention that you have a bit of blood on your shirt collar James."  
"You still haven't said what you think we are," James pressed, he knew, he knew she had figured it out, all it needed was her brain to put all the tiny clues together and it wasn't that hard, granted it had taken Bella longer than this, and she had needed more proof, and an old legend about vampires and werewolves.  
"That's pretty simple from what I've said isn't it? You're vampires…all of you," her head hadn't moved from his lap, her heart hadn't sped up; she didn't smell of complete and utter fear.  
"All that gave it away?" James said, he wasn't even going to bother to deny it, this just made it easier for him to deal with being around her.  
"Not really, I had to think about it, a lot, but last night, when you were holding me… you have no heartbeat James, how can I deny everything that's staring me in the face so plainly?"  
"Well I'll admit you are certainly taking this better than I would have thought," he whispered.  
"How old are you James?" she asked suddenly.  
He looked at his mate in surprise, of all the things she would ask, that definitely wasn't one of them, "22."  
"And how long have you been 22 exactly?"  
"423 years…"  
"Damn," she whispered, "Then really you wanting me is so totally wrong."  
James stiffened at this and Rosalie let out a laugh, he shot a glare in her direction and looked back at his temptress, "It isn't wrong if you don't age."  
Tempest rolled her eyes "If you say so."  
"Why aren't you scared of me, of us?" James asked and Tempest rolled over so she could face them.  
"Why haven't you eaten me? I know you've wanted to."  
"Ah," his eyes moved away from hers and he leant back, staring at the ceiling.  
"If you wanted to kill me James, you would have done it already, upstairs, when we were in my room, when I was in yours, when I was in the car alone with you. You wouldn't be holding me, you wouldn't be comforting me."  
"What if I want you first?"  
She sat up causing him to look back at her, "Then you would have answered my phone last night, you would have said it was nothing and taken me, you wouldn't have stopped when Rosalie came upstairs to break us up, there are a lot of things you would have done differently if you wanted to kill me James." He cupped her face as she looked at him, stroking her jaw with his thumb, "But that doesn't explain why I want you," she whispered and Rosalie took this as her cue to go into another room.  
"You want me, because I want you, because everything about me draws you in, my look, my voice," she had leant in and rested her face in his neck, inhaling the smell, "my scent, even my taste. I am a vampire, I'm supposed to be the world's best natural predator, because I can lead my prey right into my grasp with just a look… but you, you my Tempest, my temptress are so very different. Even while I have you in my grasp, even when you don't resist, I never want to hurt you, I never want to be without you, while you're in my grasp, I'm in yours." She didn't quite grasp what he was saying, that he was hers? After only two days? He wanted her, wanted to be with her more than he wanted to be with everyone else? "You were meant for me my temptress, just like I was made for you."

She leant forward and captured his lips with hers and he responded almost immediately, this kiss was unlike the others, while James hadn't used much restraint with her to begin with, he was using even less now, he could hold her tighter, touch her more, without having to worry about her being terrified of him because of his strength, because of his cold touch, because of the hunger burning in his eyes when he saw her. She felt him tense and pulled away from him and sighed, "Rosie!" she was complaining, "I was really starting to like that!"  
Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Doesn't matter, you're still human and James could still hurt you if he doesn't retrain himself and I'm not letting you die, I like you." That being said she pulled Tempest out of James' lap, and next to her.  
James glared at her, "I was perfectly fine with her there!"  
"Like I said, until I know that you are the pinnacle of self control I'm not letting you stay with her for extended periods of time where her heartbeats elevated."

* * *

It had been about a week since that day, everything had changed for Tempest, she had gone back to school the next day using her off time to organise things for the funeral, she had spoken to Chief Swan, well he had told her to call him Charlie, and he had said her mother's body would be released in a week pending nothing new came up in the investigation. She had already arranged for it to be taken to a funeral parlour up in Seattle which she knew would prepare the body properly and be ready for when it was to be cremated. She hadn't had another call from her grandparents, not that she knew of at least, when she was with James he was the one answering calls, and she was with him practically all the time. She had notified a variety of her mother's business partners and had called up everyone that was in her mother's address book, all but one person, her father; she had yet to tackle that. She would have to do that tonight and then she could spend the weekend dealing with flights and accommodation for extended family. Tempest had learnt that she was expected to pay for all those who were coming from India as they did not have enough to pay for the flights but really wanted to come and pay their respects.

Sighing she felt a cold hand slip into hers and smiled at the feel, she had just gotten out of her last lesson, Gym, and James had been waiting for her outside the changing rooms. Ignoring the look of jealousy that passed across the faces of many of the girls she rest her head on James' shoulder as he led her to the parking lot. They had been spending most of their time at her house, James like to watch her as she organised everything, occasionally he would help when he sensed it was getting too much for her. "You look tense," he commented.  
"I feel it," she replied.  
"Well then I think that maybe when we get you home, I should give you a nice long massage…"  
"Sounds nice," she mumbled as he pushed her up against his hummer caressing her jaw, Alice had told him that she was going with them to Tempest's house today, so they were waiting for her. His lips were cold against hers but she had found they would start a trail of fire within her wherever they touched. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck; he pulled away and placed small kisses down her neck. Her head lolled to one side as her hand came up to grip his hair, this was as far as she was allowed to go, Rosalie would usually stop them around about now. They heard a throat clearing behind them and Tempest was surprised to find that it was Edward, he didn't like spending much time around her and he was with Bella, who, Tempest noted, had a slight look of jealousy in her eyes at the display of affection. "Alice'll be out in a minute, Rosalie told me to tell you two to stop it, and now that I have I'm going." He held onto Bella's waist and steered her towards his Volvo. James ignored them but by now Tempest had noticed the glares she was getting from the female population and pulled away from James.  
Alice appeared behind him before he could say anything and she smiled at Tempest, "Come sit in the back with me, we have a lot to catch up on!" she pulled the younger girl into the Hummer and James rolled his eyes, he just had to turn a girl that turned out to be far too friendly with _his_ girlfriend.

* * *

**Bella POV  
**I don't understand it, and to be frank it's not fair, I like Tempest, I really do, but it's not fair how she and James can be so open, so frivolous about their relationship when Edward will barely touch me, too afraid to do much of anything. I love Edward, but sometimes, his overly protective nature kind of sucks, I mean we've been going out for four months and Tempest has only been with James for a week and she's doing more than I ever have! I suppose it doesn't really matter all that much, I mean even if the over protectiveness is annoying, I still love it about him. It shows that he really and truly cares, and I know that he's only this protective because loves me, and he can't bare to see me hurt, but I don't think he realises that I'm a teenage girl who, to put it simply, needs a little bit of _intimate _TLC once in a while…

* * *

**  
3****rd**** POV**  
Tempest lay on the floor with her head resting on Alice's stomach, James was organising flights for family who were coming in from India while Tempest was trying to work up the nerve to phone her father. "You know," Alice said, "If you want, I'll call him for you."  
Tempest gave her a hopeful look, "Really? Can you?" she moved to hand the phone to Alice but James' voice stopped her.  
"Don't even think about it Alice, this is one phone call that she needs to make," Alice made a face at him and shrugged at Tempest.  
"Sorry, but he's my maker, and on stupid little things like this I have to listen to him," she sighed and Tempest shot James a glare mumbling something about him never getting any, looking at the phone again she dialled the last number in the address book and waited.  
_**"Hello?"**_ The voice was deep and gravely causing her to rise an eyebrow, she guessed that she got her love of gravely voices from her mother.  
"Mr Kaige?" she asked hesitantly.  
**_"Yes?"  
_**"I'm calling on behalf of Mr and Mr Dhaliwal, it's about their daughter…I believe you kno-knew her…"  
**_"What happened? What's wrong?"  
_**"I'm so sorry to tell you this, there's really no easy way to say this but, she was in an accident a week ago, she died…"  
**_"Oh god,"_** he whispered, **_"wait who are you? Her parents wouldn't want me notified of this."  
_**"Um, I'm her daughter…"  
_**"I-I didn't know that she had a daughter."**_  
"The funeral is in three weeks, in Seattle, I need to know whether you'll be attending or not." She didn't want to talk to him for longer than necessary.  
**_"Yes, I'll be there-"  
_**"You can contact me on this number for any other details you need, goodbye." Tempest hung up, she rubbed her hands over her face, "Jesus, I was like a fucking robot." James put down the phone and joined Tempest on the floor, he sat down and moved her head into his lap. She sighed and put one hand on his thigh, "I don't think I can do this." James looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, he shot a glance at Alice before threading his fingers through Tempest's hair. Alice rolled her eyes before leaving, "Why'd you make her leave?"  
James wasn't as startled as he was the first time she'd made an observation like this, "I can't want to spend some alone time with my girlfriend? I can't want to take core of her when she needs me?"  
Ignoring the last question she replied, "You won't get much time with me, the second Rosalie knows Alice isn't here she'll be on her way."  
"Rosie's hunting with Emmet, she won't be back till tomorrow night, which means…" he brought her up to a sitting position facing him "…I get all the time I want with you tonight." He brought his lips to meet hers in a fiery kiss. Moving closer she straddled him and snaked her arms around his neck. James' fingers made quick work of the buttons of his shirt and then slid up the back of hers. Tempest's hands slid downwards and raked her nails down his toned chest and stomach causing him to growl into her mouth.  
Tempest pulled back with wide eyes, "Did you just growl?"  
James grinned, "I am a vampire babe, it's to be expected." She gave him a shy smile and squeaked when he pulled her closer to him. His lips brushed her throat, his teeth hovering dangerously close to her pulse point.

**James POV  
**It would be so simple, just to lean forward and sink my teeth into her. Her blood is so close to the surface and her heart is pounding now. What the hell am I thinking? I want her to love me, not fear me! I have to show her that I can control myself.

**3****rd**** POV  
**James swallowed back the venom pooling in his mouth, his tongue shot out and wet her pulse point before biting gently down on it. Tempest's heart tripled in speed and James could smell her lust mixed in with her fear. He moved his teeth from her throat, up her neck and dragged them along her earlobe, she whimpered and he grinned. He pulled back and pressed his cold lips to hers, "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered and she nodded. Resting her head in the crook of his neck she yawned, "Am I boring you?£  
Tempest shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired."  
"Okay," he lifted her off him and seconds later the fire was on and a set of pillows and blankets were spread out in front of it. Picking her up, he deposited her under the blankets, "Take a nap, I'll be right here."  
Tempest grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the floor, "Hold me?" she asked. She always would, and every night he would simply nod and wrap his arms around her while she cried. She would wake up every morning with her eyes red and puffy and she would refuse to talk about it. Not to James, not to Alice, not even to Rosalie. Edward said she just needed time to work things through on her own, and if she needed help she would ask for it. And just like those times James nodded and wrapped her in his arms and waited for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Two hours later Tempest was still asleep cradled in James' arms, he cocked his head to the side as he heard tyres roll up the gravel drive, three cars by the sounds. He slipped Tempest out of his arms and threw the door open just as someone was about to ring the doorbell. He looked behind the person and saw two women get out followed by two teens each and a car seat, which he could only assume held babies, the man at the door looked to be in his forties, he had dark brown hair and skin darker than Tempest's. Three more people got out of the cars, two were older, looking to be in at least their late sixties and another younger man, in his mid thirties. "What do you want?" James growled out, it was clear these people were related to his mate in some way.  
The man cleared his throat, "We're here to see Jaya's daughter (Jaya- Tempest's mother)."  
"And you are?"  
"Her family."

* * *

**like i said I am a review whore so review for me, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, here's my latest chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

James sneered, "That's funny, I don't remember Tempest mentioning any family, in fact, I think the words she used at the hospital were 'I'm all alone'"

"Look we're here to see Tempest, now I suggest you let us in."

"Come back when she's awake." James moved to shut the door but the man grabbed onto it, James could have easily shut the door, but not without revealing himself.

"Look the children are getting cold, I doubt Tempest would want anything to happen to them, regardless of what she feels about us personally. James' jaw clenched and he opened the door fully for them and walked into the living room to wake his mate.

The family walked inside and the grandfather eyed Tempest on the floor, it was obvious that she was asleep next to someone else not too long ago. James bent down and caressed her cheek, "Tempest," he whispered, moving his head next to her he murmured in her ear, "Babe, wake up, you have visitors."

She moaned and slowly opened her eyes, James was the first thing she saw and smiled, "Hi James."

"Baby you have visitors." She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw the people looking down at her.

Shooting up she fixed her hair and clothes, "Um, who are you?"

The youngest looking man stepped forward "Hello Tempest, I'm your mother's younger brother, I'm your Uncle…"

Tempest's eyes narrowed and she scowled, "Biologically maybe, but the only person I've ever called Uncle is my mother's right hand man, don't think you have the right to call yourself that!"

Her Grandfather stepped forward, "Now listen here young lady-"

"Actually I think you should listen," James growled at the old man and the other men in the room moved forward protectively,

"Not one of you have been here for Tempest, not one of you knew she existed, not one of you cared, you have no right to come here, after the one person that cared for her died, and throw your weight around and if that's what you intend to do then I will throw you out!"

"How dare you!" her Grandfather sneered, "Who do you think you are?-"

James cut him off, "I think I'm her boyfriend, I'm the one who's had to help her organise this funeral, I'm the one who holds her in the middle of the night when all she can do is cry. As far as I'm concerned I think I'm the only one in this room who actually gives a damn about Tempest, and I swear to you, if you do anything to hurt her, you will live to regret it. You just won't live very long."

The older man narrowed his eyes at James but didn't get a chance to say anything, Tempest put her hand on James arm and turned him to face her. "James, it's okay, let them say what they want, I- it's not like I'm going to be part of their family, this is going to be the one and only time I see them." Her grandmother's eyes softened when hearing this, she knew that she had made a mistake that day she had listened to her husband, and now not only had she lost her daughter permanently, it appeared as though she'd lost her granddaughter as well.

* * *

**Tempest POV**  
Once things had calmed down relatively speaking at the house, I was able to set my estranged family members up in separate rooms, I spent the entire time silently thanking god that Mom liked big houses. My grandparents, and aunts and uncles were of course completely mortified once they found out that James would not only be staying in the house, but he'd be staying in my room, in my bed with me. And of course they'd practically died when they found out that the two of us have only been seeing one another for about a week and a half. Oh the looks on their faces were priceless, seriously, I wish I had a camera, the pictures would have been perfect for blackmail…

So anyway, now everybody is in their rooms, unpacking their shit, and I am currently bored out of my skull, every single one of the arrangements for the funeral have been made, and I've cried, I've cried so much I thought I didn't have any tears left, only to find that my body had actually been keeping a store, and I cried some more. I still hurt, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop, but I learnt a long time ago to push those feelings down, deep down, where they can stay, and they stir until one day it all gets too much and burst out. It's unhealthy I know, but right now, it's the only way I can take a breath without feeling this ten tonne weight on my chest you know? So yeah, I'm bored, James went back to his place to pick up a change of clothes and he can't come back for a while in order for it to look like he's actually human. So until he does, I'm stuck in a house full of people I am slowly beginning to hate.

**3****rd**** POV  
**Downstairs, the four teens sat together in the living room looking at each other, trying to figure out which one would go and speak to Tempest first, after all, she was their cousin, and they didn't necessarily think that what their grandparents did was fare. "Nika I think you should go," the youngest of the four, Maya, said.

"What?! Why me?!"

"Uh, how about because you're the oldest our of the four of us," Rudra said, "not to mention a girl, Ronak and I aren't so I doubt we'll really relate to her as much as you will."

"I agree, Nika, you should talk to her," Ronak chimed in, "It's three against one, you have to go up there."

"I hate, you all," she sighed, but before she could up the front door opened and slammed rather violently, and the four saw James walk past them and up the stairs. All four of them got up and watched as he headed up the stairs and stared as he just walked into Tempest's room, without bothering to knock or announce his presence or anything. "Dude what if she was like changing just now?" Ronak asked.

"He's her boyfriend," Maya commented, "I think he's allowed to do that."

"That is absolute bullshit," Rudra commented, "I have a girlfriend and she would slaughter me if I walked into her room unannounced."

"Well yeah, but you're forgetting, she wasn't raised like us, or your girlfriend, you know, we are pretty sheltered as far as our upbringing goes," Maya replied, "I mean seriously, I don't even think that you like your girlfriend, you're only with her because grandfather wants you two to get married and further the family's business."

"Shut up Mye, if any one of the 'rents hear that I'm dead, now Nika, stop stalling and go and talk to her."

"Yeah…maybe we should give them a while first…"

**James POV**  
I'd waited long enough, grabbing a couple of clothes and a tooth brush I ran jumped into my hummer and headed back over to Tempest's. By the time I got there her cousins were downstairs figuring out who was going to head upstairs and talk to her. Smirking I opened the door and slammed it shut scaring the crap out of them. Heading upstairs I walked into her room and had to stifle my laughter when I heard them talking about us. "Hey babe," I grinned at her startled expression.

"James!" that totally made her mad, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry Tempest," I crawled onto the bed with her and slid my arms around her waist.

"I do believe that you owe me a massage," she shuffled out of my grasp and turned over onto her front. Rolling my eyes I straddled her ass and ran my hands up her back under her shirt. She moaned at my touch and arched her back, "That feel's so good," she melted into my touch and practically purred.

"Babe you keep making noises like that, a massage isn't all you'll be getting from me," I growled out.

"That a promise?" she asked me coyly.

Flipping her over I slammed my lips to hers and her hands threaded themselves into my hair, pulling me closer to her and her legs wrapped around my waist and my hardness pressed into her core. The only thing separating us were three pieces of cloth, god how I wanted her, her body, her blood, her beautiful mind. I would make her mine. "James," she moaned, one hand found its way to her breasts and her hips gyrated against mine, "I need you."

**3****rd**** POV**

A few moments later James tore off Tempest's top and let his lips trail down her chest and stomach. His fingers found his way the button of her jeans but he was stopped by a knock at the door, "Damn it!" he growled and raised himself off of his girl.

"What?!" she whined.

"Um…Tempest can I come in?" Nika asked from the hallway.

"Uh- just a second," she sat up and "crap, I need a shirt," she whispered, James handed her his and she raised an eyebrow, "Put your shirt back on! I'll get my own!"

"I'd prefer it if they knew what they were interrupting." She scowled and shoved her arms through the shirt and buttoned it up. James planted a scowl on his face and yanked open the door, "What?!"

"I just came to talk to Tempest."

"And you couldn't do that tomorrow?"

"Well no I guess I could come back later…"

"James stop being an ass and let her in, please?"

"Fine," he growled, "I'm going to get something to drink." He waited downstairs while Tempest talked with her cousin.

"Tempest if I was interrupting anything I can come back later, I mean, I didn't really think-"

"It's fine, Nika right? What's up?"

Nika sat down on the edge of Tempest's bed and looked at her cousin "Look, I know I don't know the whole story, but what our grandparents did, it wasn't fare, and it wasn't right, and I love my grandparents but you're part of our family, and my cousins and I would like to get to know you better. You know, and maybe if you'd let us we could become like your siblings…"

Tempest sighed, did she want to be a part of their family? The one that hurt her mother, refused to have any contact with them and wanted her dead when they found out about her existence in her mother? No, she wasn't going to risk her heart on that family. "I've lived my entire life with just my mother, and for the most part she wasn't physically present for it, so I've lived in general on my own, I didn't want a bigger family back then, and regardless of everything that has happened to me I'm not in the market for one now. Besides I've got enough people to think about as siblings, James has a big family."

Nika stood up and turned to go, she looked back at Tempest for one last comment "Right, of course, it was just a thought but um, can I just say one more thing?" When Tempest nodded she continued, "You've known James for about a week right? Well partners come and go but family is supposed to last forever, regardless of the few bumps that occur down the road. How can you possibly know that James and his family are going to be there for you for the rest of your life?"

"I don't," she smiled fondly at the idea of being a proper part of their family, "but I'd much rather risk my heart on someone like James, than on a family that didn't even want me born. Thanks for the offer, really, but I'll be just fine."

Nika nodded and left the room, while Tempest flopped back on the bed, _'I can't believe I was so close to sleeping with James! With my grandparents just down the hall! What was I thinking?! Stupid hormones, I'm really starting to think that Rosalie's policy of not letting us be alone together is a good one…but damn he is fine and kind sweet, and caring, if you ignore the blatantly perverted parts of him… and he is so fine.'_  
James walked back into the room and shut the door, he crawled back onto the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I take it you are no longer in the mood to finish what we started?"

"Like I said before we're moving a little fast for me…"

"Trust me we have all the time in the world, I can wait a little longer for you, but you do realise that I'll always be here for you, because we were made for one another."  


* * *

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they really mean a lot to me.  
**Six days later and there was another knock at Tempest's door and this time it was someone that she really didn't want to talk to. "You must be Mr Kaige..." Tempest gave him a small smile.

"You're Jaya's daughter?"

"Yeah, uh come in..." she stepped aside and let him step through the door, "Can I uh get you something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?"

"Some tea if it's not too much trouble I always loved the way your mother made it." Tempest gave him a small smile and led him to the sitting room before heading to the kitchen.  
She grabbed the phone out of it's cradle and poured some water in a pan to boil while she quickly dialled James' number, _'Of all the days to go out hunting he had to pick today,'_ she thought sourly "C'mon pick up," mumbling she dropped some tea bags into the water and waited for James to pick up. Grabbing a quart of milk she poured some into the pan just as someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rosie? I thought this was James' phone," she whispered.

"He's out hunting and gave me his phone, he always ends up losing it when he's out, why are we whispering?"  
"Could you come over, I need you."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Uh- my Dad's here...what am I supposed to say to him, hi I'm your long lost daughter that my Mum never told you about, how's he going to take that?!"

"Well why don't you ask him yourself," Tempest whirled around to see her father standing just inside the kitchen.

"Oh crap, I'll call you later Rosie," she snapped the phone shut, "Look Mr Kaige I-" she cut herself off when she heard a hissing noise coming from the pan and she lunged forward to switch off the gas as  
the tea boiled over the edge of the pan, "Crap, crap, crap!" she grabbed the pan and put it in the sink.

"Let me get that," her father picked up a rag and mopped up the spilt tea.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay, I think there's still some tea left," he gave her a weak smile and she sighed.

"I didn't mean about the tea, what I said on the phone, I probably should have told you when I first called you, I'm so sorry."

"I don't think that _that_ would have been an appropriate time to tell me that you're the daughter I never knew I had."

"Look, leave that I'll clean it up later, we should sit down and talk about this." Tempest poured him a cup a tea and they moved back to the living room.

* * *

**Tempest POV**

Crap, crap, crap, what am I going to do? I can't believe this is happening, he wasn't even supposed to be here until the day before the funeral! Why is he here so damn early? And what the hell am I going to say to him now?! We sat down and once I was comfortable he looked at me, hell I don't even know his first name, crap he's talking, pay attention Tempest!

"Your mother told you about me before she...right?"

He looked a little hesitant, almost as if he believed that I had been told very bad things about him...why would he think tha- oh that's right evil grandparents got it. "Yeah, just after I turned fourteen, I was always asking questions so she finally decided to give me some answers." And there's that relieved look that people get when they realise that nothing bad has been said about them...

"Good, I'm just glad her parents didn't taint your view of me...I'm sorry Tempest but I really didn't have any idea of your existence. If I'd known-"

"If you'd known then you could have stopped your work in all those exotic places that you work in and change from being you to something that you never wanted to be. Mum knew you didn't want to be tied down, I mean she said you were an 'eco warrior' the type that really believes in cleaning up the planet and you did it the best you could. She knew you loved your work and didn't want to take that from you, especially seeing as how you were so young when she had me. I'm sorry if you feel hurt by what she did, but she really did think that she was doing the best for all of us."

He looked a little upset at the idea if never having seen me before, almost like he regretted the fact that he did what he did because it took him away from his family. "I know she was doing it for me but I guess I'm just saddened by the fact that she thought I couldn't handle this, after all the times I talked with her after we split up, I would have liked to think she could have come to me with something as big as a child."

I shrugged and shot him one of my famous 'I feel bad for you and yet oddly don't have much to say' looks, "Maybe she was scared, she kept me from you this whole time, maybe she figured you'd hate her."

"I could never do that," his spoke so softly I wasn't sure whether I imagined it.

"Look Mr Kai- you know I don't actually know your first name."

"It's Dominic I think it would be a little too soon for me to ask you to call me dad, so call me Dominic."

"Right, Dominic, I don't know what to-" I looked up at the door as there was another knock, sighing I got up. This better not be another guest...

**3****rd**** POV**

Tempest opened the door and almost sighed in relief when she saw Victoria on the other side, "Hey, Rosie call you?"

"I was with her when you called, figured we should give you some time to yourselves and then come  
and save the day. I told her I'd take this seeing as how she and James have been hogging you."

"Come on in, for the record, he now knows I'm his daughter." The pair walked back into the room and Dominic stood up to greet the newcomer. "Uh Dominic, this is Victoria, she's my...boyfriend's sister, Vic my father."

"A pleasure to meet you Victoria," Dominic said eyeing the girl carefully, she was beautiful, undeniably so but incredibly pale. Her red hair fanned out around her face and her eyes that were the colour of butterscotch reminded him of some sort of unnatural creature. His eyes widened as he realised exactly what Victoria was, he had met a vampire when he was in the Amazon, but that vampire's eyes were only ever red or black. Resisting the urge to pull his new found daughter away from the bloodsucker, he held out a hand for her to take.

"Pleasure's all mine," Victoria replied and repressed a snarl, out of all her family and the Cullen's her power was the vaguest when it came to picking up bad vibes, and Dominic reeked of danger. Whether it was for her or for her soon to be sister in-law (if she and Laurent had anything to do with it) she didn't know, couldn't tell. Once James arrived she would head over to meet Alice and find out what was going on.

Tempest looked between the two and quirked an eyebrow, this was definitely an awkward silence, "3, 2, 1, gay baby," she whispered smirking. Causing Victoria to let out a laugh, and Dominic to look at them both in question, "um... it's sort of private joke, you can't tell me that you never heard the saying that every awkward silence a gay baby is born?"

"I see," Dominic said quietly.

"You can't stay here!" Victoria blurted.

"Vic?"

"Tempest did you forget that your grandparents are staying here with their other grandkids? I'm pretty sure your father and grandparents don't get along. Besides you hardly have enough room here to house everyone." Victoria gave Tempest a quick look stopping the younger girl from saying anything, she knew that Tempest didn't care what her estranged family thought of her and she knew that there was enough room for Dominic, but James would never forgive her if she let anything happen to Tempest.

"Right, I forgot, this place is big but apparently I have a lot of family who take care of that for me." She forced smiled at her father and nodded his head.

"Of course, I've booked a room at one of the local motels down in La Push, maybe we could talk again?"

"Yeah," this time her smile was genuine, "I'd like that."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now please review**


End file.
